Irathia Nefas
Summary Irathia is a tiefling sorceress from another world brought to the game by powers unknown. Since joining the Adventurers Skullgirl's Saloon she's done her best to stay true to emotions and her morals. While not a perfect fit for the particular combinations of dispositions present within the group irathia does her best to do right by her allies and avoid those whose ways she simply can't tolerate. |Powers= Wings of Splendorpower Standard Action (4 MP) - Gain Flight 5. Every attack that hits you reduces the remaining Flight duration by 2 rounds. You may activate this ability instantly, for 2 MP, when you cast a Wind spell. You may activate this ability instantly, at no cost, when you roll this image with the Necklace of Wealth. The wings appear to be made of countless strands of golden filaments, forming the vague shape of draconian wings. Elemental Furypower You gain Attune 1 (Earth, Fire, Water, Wind). Once per encounter, you may choose to add your Willpower or Charisma, rather than your Intelligence, to calculate your Spell Power with an Elementalist spell. Pyrokinesis power You gain a limited control over fire and heat in the area, granting the following abilities. ● You may guide and direct thermal energy on a small scale, if there is a source of fire in the area. While not suited to combat, this may protect a group of creatures from cold weather, thaw ice rapidly, or perform other acts of comfort and theatrics. ● Standard Action – You may bolster a source of fire, causing it to burn brighter, faster, and more intensely. This can reignite ashes and candles or double the light radius of a torch or lantern. Bolstering a burning creature causes them to take +1 Fire damage per round, but cuts the burning Pain’s remaining duration by half. A bolstered fire elemental gains Courage and Fast movement, but loses 1 additional Fading or Presence each round. ● Standard Action – You may draw fire away from its source, gaining 1 charge. This snuffs out torches and small fires, extinguishes burning Pain, and deals 5 damage to fire elementals. While holding a charge, you suffer Stress 2 repeating. ● Standard Action (1 charge) – Throw fire as a magical ranged attack that inflicts 2 Fire damage and burning Pain 1 4. If directed at an immobile flammable object, the attack cannot miss. Umbrakinesisrare power You gain a limited control over darkness and shadow, granting the following abilities. ● You may create and shape small shadows, using them to hide your face or a similar sized object, or perhaps an animal no larger than a housecat. These shadows reduce the light level by 1 step, to a minimum of darkness. You may also perform minor acts of misdirection or theatrics, such as causing a shadow to dance while its source is standing still. ● Free Action – Darken a shadow or small amount of dim light, reducing the light level within it for as long as you concentrate. While concentrating on this effect, you suffer Stress 1 repeating. ● Standard Action – Disperse a shadow or small amount of dim light or darkness for 2 rounds, diminishing any light level reductions by 1 step. This has no effect if there isn’t a source of light to illuminate the affected space. ● Standard Action (4 MP) – Rapidly suck the light from around a target, reducing the light level in their vicinity, as well as the light levels at which they perceive others, by 2 steps for 1 round. Thunderwing’s Roarpower Standard Action (X MP, max 10) – Unleash a blast of voltaic power with a thundering roar. Make a magical ranged attack that deals Electric damage equal to the mana spent + your Spell Power (including Attunement bonuses, if applicable). This attack cannot critically hit. Creatures in the target’s vicinity (including the target, if the attack misses) take Electric damage equal to 1 + your Spell Power, unless they succeed on an Dexterity or Luck check. Ethereal creatures caught in the blast are immediately Banished, and dragons that hear it are Dazed 1. The roar deals 50% moreo damage in an area with a thunderstorm or other source of electric power. Telepathy power - 10 Essence With a thought, you can transmit messages to any number of creatures in the area. Likewise, they may transmit messages to you or to one another in the same way. Telepathic communication is nonverbal, but can be “overheard” by other telepathic creatures. Telepathy cannot read unwilling minds, but it does transcend language barriers. (if you want the full array of its old effects, it will cost more and need more rework) Infernal Arms power - 10 Essence Your arms are covered in a metallic ichor that grants you 2 Durability per encounter. Free Action (5 MP) -- The metal on your arms heats up for 1 round, granting your spells and unarmed attacks Influence (Fire). During this time, your unarmed attacks inflict +1 Fire damage and burning Pain 2 2. |Blessings= Blessing of the Ancestors - Golden Dragonblessing ''' Majestic and regal by nature, the Golden dragons were known for their incredible presence and insightful cunning. That heritage gives you +1 Charisma, and an additional +1 bonus to all social rolls when dealing with dragons. Free Action - Once per encounter, your next spell is Inspired and gains Influence (Fire). When you roll the images for that spell, you may choose to cast an Empowered spell with aspects of both images. Doing so causes you to suffer Fatigue. Free Action (Fatigue, X MP) - Golden scales spread and harden across your entire body, making your unarmed attacks magical and rare metal for a number of rounds equal to 3 + 1 per 25 Content levels you possess. During this time, you gain +1 Constitution, Immunity to Cripple and Fear, and you can make unarmed attacks even while suffering Swordbreak. You gain 1 charge per 4 mana spent (if any), and may spend a charge before rolling for an unarmed attack to give that attack Empowered, Flawless, Influence (Fire), or 50% penetrating damage (you may spend more charges for additional effects). When the scales end, you recover 2 MP per charge remaining. '''Blessing of the Ancestors - Demonic Herald blessing Your demon blood boils in the presence of holy energy, but protects you against the ravages of the night. You gain Weakness to light and Resistance to dark. You gain Darkvision, allowing you to see clearly in dim light and darkness, and allowing you to see in Stygian darkness as though it were dim light. While using Darkvision, you suffer an attack penalty from bright light. Standard Action (8 MP) - Cast a spell using an image search for "fantasy suffering" and a roll to determine the image used. The default roll range is 10 ("roll 1, 1-10"), but you may increase or decrease this range by an amount up to the sum of your Intelligence + Willpower bonuses, if any. Vessel of Malice: When a creature is knocked Unconscious in combat, you gain charges equal to the total damage they would have taken take from any Pain effects yet to be suffered. You can store a number of charges equal to 2 + 1 per 10 Comment levels you possess (currently 31), which last until the end of the encounter. Free Action (4 MP) - Choose a creature you have wounded in the last round. That creature suffers Cursed Pain X for 4 rounds, where X is equal to 1 / 4 of the charges you have stored, rounded down. You lose 4x that many charges. Cursed Pain is not cured by a cleric's Heal or other recovery effects. |Unique= Beast-Slayer's Ring item, ring Your first successful attack against an animal or were-beast deals +4 damage and causes Fear for up to 2 rounds (roll 0-2). On a critical hit, the damage bonus is doubled (+8) and the Fear lasts for 1-4 rounds. This effect cannot occur more than once per animal or were-beast per encounter. Additionally, this item is part of a set. If you possess 5 or more rings from the set, they all become more powerful. Musty Spell Component Pouch item This item currently has 2 charges per quest, and begins each quest affiliated with "Nature". Once per quest, you may spend an hour to recover half of the pouch's maximum charges (round up) and change the affiliation to an element or creature that is situationally or environmentally specific. If the pouch is at its maximum number of charges when a quest ends, it permanently increases the number of charges it can hold by 1. Free Action (X charges, minimum 1) - Your next magical attack this round gains a +X bonus. You gain a +X bonus to Spell Power for 1 round, but this does not stack with the magical attack bonus. Free Action (2 charges) - You gain Attune 2 to the affiliated element or creature until the end of the encounter. Free Action (2 charges) - Your next spell this round gains Influence with the affiliated element or creature. Free Action (3 charges) - Your next spell this round is Inspired. Free Action (4 charges) - Your next spell this round is Empowered. Hover Boots shoes Free Action (4 MP) - Power up the boots, creating a surfboard-shaped disc of energy beneath your feet for 1 encounter. During this time, you can Hover at Fast speed. Dragon-Dancers Spear item, magical melee weapon (polearm, 2 handed) This heavy spear pulses with draconic power, granting its wielder a scaled, be-horned outfit when wielded. Standard Action - Swing the weapon, unleashing a cone of flame that bathes an area a short distance away (2 squares in boss rooms, 1 in tunnels, half-ranged attack in other quests). You may target a single creature, a group of creatures adjacent to one another, or the ground beneath the creatures’ feet. This attack cannot critically hit, and if the attack result is less than 10 then the staff fizzles and is unusable for 1 round. If the result was dubs and less than 10, it fizzles for a number of rounds equal to half your unmodified roll. Creature - Ranged INT attack, INT-8 damage to one creature, no Crit (2-12 damage from rolls 10-20), burning Pain 2 for WIL rounds. Group - INT attack, INT/2-4 damage to creatures in target area, no Crit (1-6 damage from rolls 10-20), burning Pain 1 for WIL rounds. Field - WIL attack, INT/3-2 damage per round for INT rounds to all creatures, no Crit (1-4 damage from rolls 10-20) If you are standing in open flames, such as those created by the Ground targeting attack, the attack gains a bonus equal to your Dexterity or Luck, and the burning Pain intensity is increased by 1. The range will also increase by 1 square. Standard Action (8 MP, must be standing in open flames) - Marshal the flames at your feet into the weapon, dispelling the effect of the Open Flames. By twirling the staff over your head, you can spread the effects to all adjacent tiles, leaving you in a circle of flame This weapon cost 15 Essence. Arnacin Pinnacle Cloak Scaleitem, cloak A cloak of woven metal, lined by crystals that blaze with fiery might. Dwarves across the land will recognize the metal as Arnacin, the legendary metal once thought lost to the eons. You gain Resistance (Fire) Reduce the total Fire damage dealt to you each round (after Protection and Resistance) by 4. At the end of every round, if you were unwounded by Fire damage that round, recover 1 MP per 4 Fire damage dealt to you that round. Wings of Splendor grant you Attune 2 (Fire) while they are active. Standard Action (4 MP) - Begin dancing, drawing the cloak around you in this and the next turn. At the beginning of the 3rd turn, transform into a Metallic Dragon for + CHA turns. In this form, you gain +25 Defense, +5 Durability, +2 Protection, +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +1 Intelligence, and -2 Luck. Whenever you cast a spell costing at least 4 MP, you may make an unarmed Melee attack as a Free Action against any target in your vicinity. You may use Wings of Splendor as a Free Action on the first turn of the transformation (3rd turn of the Dance). However, the Wings of Splendor can only provide Medium Speed Flight while you maintain this form. You may dismiss this form as a Standard Action. Amulet of Draconic Command item, necklace You gain a +1 bonus on rolls to command dragons. Necklace of Wealth item, necklace, spellcraft Standard Action (4 MP) - Cast a spell using an image search for "Gold Fantasy" and a roll of 1-20 (modified by your stats as described in the Spellcraft action). ' Red Dragon Rod item, spellcraft' This item has a number of charges per quest equal 2 + your Willpower bonus (if any), or half this amount (round up) if your Intelligence modifier is less than +2. Free Action (1 charge) - Deal 1 fire damage to a creature suffering from burning Pain. Standard Action (4 MP, 1 charge) - Make a contested Willpower roll against a creature in view. If you succeed, the target creature suffers Fear 1, Stress 2, and a -1 penalty to Willpower for 2 rounds. Standard Action (4 MP, 1 charge) - Cast a spell using an image search for "Dragon Magic" and a roll of 1-15 (modified by your stats as described in the Spellcraft action). God Gem Defense - Perfection of Form You gain X Durability per quest, where X is equal to 1 per 25 Content or Comment Levels you have (whichever is greater). Action – Once per encounter, touch a creature to grant the both of you Flawless and Invulnerability for 1 round. Versatility - Perfection of Mind Free Action (4 MP) – Give yourself or an ally the Blessing of a god of the FJ pantheon. You may choose any God, but may not grant the same Blessing more than once per quest. Offense - Perfection of Matter Standard Action (20 MP) – Make 1 ranged attack (or Strike, if possible) with each weapon you possess. You may divide these attacks among any number of enemies, but each one must be in the vicinity of the first. Use the normal Critical Strike range for melee weapons, but treat them as ranged weapons for the purposes of retaliation abilities. Cashira's Claw Blades item, melee weapon (unarmed) You get a +1 bonus on attack rolls with this weapon. You can use this weapon to make unarmed attacks. Critical hits with this weapon don't deal double damage but cause bleeding Pain 4 2. |Mundane= Prosperite Defense You gain Resistance to MP damage and reduce the duration of any Rattled condition you suffer by 2 rounds. You may cast defensive spells while suffering Shieldbreak or Manablock by spending 4 additional MP. Versatility You gain +1 Intelligence. Once per encounter, you may roll 3 times when choosing an Inspired image to cast. You may decide to roll the 3rd image after seeing the first two. Free Action (4 MP) – Dispel up to 6 of rounds of Clarity that you possess (starting with the soonest), and gain 2 MP per round dispelled. Offense Spells you cast which modify or employ an attack with this weapon are Empowered. You may cast offensive spells or use Power Strike with this weapon while suffering Swordbreak or Manablock by spending 4 additional MP. Prosperite Defense Activate the gem for 4 MP or 2 d'jay to transmute your skin to a gold-like metal. This gives you Resistance 1 for 1 round, and 4 Durability (which doesn't stack with later uses). Each activation increases the cost of further activations by 4 MP or 2 d'jay, though you may spend a combination of MP and d'jay to pay the cost. Versatility When you would gain HP or MP in excess of your maximum amount, you instead gain d'jay equal to 1 /4 the excess amount. Activate (1 d'jay) - ignore a single debuff for 1 round or delay all instances of one affliction by 1 round. Offense Attacks with this weapon are magical and rare metal. Critical Hits and finishing blows with this weapon grant you 1 d'jay. Activate (2 d'jay) - you gain Courage for 1 round. Train Bangle - Bangles made from a hard steel, scorched black by flame. You have way too many to know what to do with. |STR=-1|DEX=+1|CON=+0|INT=+2|WIL=+1|CHA=+2|LCK=+0|EXP=9 |HP=22|MP=56 |Durability=14|Defense=156 |Weakness=Light}}